Tomodachi
Tomodachi models itself as a family, protecting orphans and attempting to provide a better life for those who society has shunned or crushed under its weight by providing income and direction to their life. Tomodachi blends Ikokan and Western beliefs into a unified and unique cultural philosophy which is taught by the elder members to those who they bring in under the organizations wings. While the organization does not turn others away for any reason, half breeds of any stripe are actively encouraged to join and as such make up the bulk of the organizations membership. Members of Tomodachi are easy to pick out for their often times blended styles of clothing, the encouragement to get inticete tattoos and other markings and the wearing of rings and earings that mark ones rank within the organization. Tomodachi also seeks a license to teach magic and martial arts to their members, eagerly hiring on as many with such knowledge as possible. Face: Honor and Respect among the Tomodachi Known as Face, the organization Tomodachi seeks to elevate all members into productive members of society at least outwardly, the entire foundation of the organization built on seeking out methods to demonstrate ones faithfulness and honesty in business and life. The more accomplished one is the more Face they are said to have though there is only a vague ability to gauge the actual level within the organization based mostly on special rings or tattoos. Losing Face in the public eye is deeply shameful and results within the loss of Face within the organization itself. One cannot buy Face, doing such is seen as the lowest action a man or woman can take. Rules and Punishments of Tomodachi The members of Tomodachi are implored to set a good example for the rest of their family and put forth an honorable face to those outside the organization. Lying and stealing from members of the organization is punishable by the removal of the index finger and thumb on the dominant hand of anyone caught doing such. Being caught in a lie to a member not within the organization is met with stiff fines and the loss of jobs for a week. Fighting or actively attempting to harm another member of the organization results in any member being placed in solitary confinement. All members are tasked with helping each member out, providing food for the hungry, money for the poor and shelter for the homeless. Turning down a member of Tomodachi for any reason is a heinous crime within the organization, those who commit such a crime are reviled and lose station, rank and respect within the organization. Abusing ones Sons and Daughters is the second highest crime within the organization, with crimes only known as Faceless Crimes being greater. Faceless Crimes are not spoken of unless by Takeshi himself, the punishment is always death and the name of the offender being removed and banned from speaking there after. Should conflict arrive within the organization, a liklihood considering the make up of Tomodachi, members are allowed to enter into a Civil Feud, an honorable duel of skills overseen by a senior member with the loser losing Face while the winner gains Face within the organization itself and may be granted the jobs and holdings of members. Organization of Tomodachi The organization of Tomodachi is modeled much after a very large family. Izayoi Takeshi is known as tetsujin and acts as the guiding influence while the founding members of the organization are known as Fo Gei while those recruited by the founding members are known as Goh. Members brought in by other members are referred to as Jat Jai. Names of members however are secondary and only matter during civil feuds. Merit and honor are much more widely regarded within the organization, especially if it gains respect for Tomodachi in the eyes of non-members which creates a difficult and complex system of control within the group. Dress within the Organization Members of Tomodachi are encouraged to dress in clothing that covers the body and employ the uses of full masks to cover ones face. Jewelry is also encouraged, rings and earrings the most common due to the dress code. Tattoos and other bodily markings are also encouraged, the more outrageous and encompassing the better. Such dress however is not required in private or in the presence of other members of Tomodachi. f your article here!